The New Blader
by LionLover13
Summary: There's a new blader with Kyoya; who are they? Why are they there? And why does it seem like they're hiding something? Takes place during Metal Fury, mostly follows the storyline, but with twists. Okay, not just twists, parts of it are what I think should have happened instead of what did happen. Might be a little bit of romance later on.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Okay, so this is my first fanfic, you could say, I did not under stand how fanfic fully worked during my first attempt AND the plot was really bad. Soooo I'm trying again. Oh yeah, you might want to know what's going on, and who Merulia is. **

**So, this takes placed during Metal Fury.**

**And here's Merulia:**

**Name: **_**Merulia "Shadow" Echo Tategami**_

**Age: **_**13**_

**Gender: **_**F**_

**Appearance: **_**Merulia was slightly wavy light brown hair that reaches her waist, bright blue eyes, and a scar on her left cheek. She usually wears dark blue jeans, in bootcut style, a black tee-shirt with a picture of a lion on it, plus silver and blue sneakers. Her hair is never tied up, and always in her face. She wears a cloak most of the time, though.**___

**Personality: **_**Merulia is an energetic teenager, always getting into trouble and having a slight interest in boys. She loves to annoy Kyoya, her older brother, but she gets bored easily. If she's missing, you might want to check the kitchen; she;s always up for mixing foods together to create new ones. The last thing she made consisted of Meatballs, ice-cream,yogurt, and sushi mixed together. She loves turning the music up super loud and leaving it there; usually Kyoya has to yell at her to get her to turn it off. She loves her brother, and he adores her, calling her 'Shadow' for reasons unknown to others besides them. And they aren't telling anytime soon. She's absolutely terrified of snakes, but loves doing new things.**___

**Beyblade: **_**Claw Lyma. She made her bey herself, choosing the performance tip, fusion wheel, spin track, and facebolt. She tinkered around with the performance tip to allow it to move in a zigzag pattern, like a snake. Defense type, like Leone.**_

**Special Move: **_**Lyma Supreme Tornado**_

**Other Moves: **_**Whirlwind Claw(Something like Leone's 100 Fang Fury), Tornado Bite. **_

**Joint special move/ who with?: **_**Ruling Lion Strike Tornado, done with Kyoya. **_

**Likes: **_**Mixing foods together, turning music up super loud, annoying and pranking her brother, bey battling. **_

**Dislikes: **_**Snakes, Fire, her computer acting up, being told she can't do something.**_

**Family: **_**Kyoya Tategami(Older Brother), Raven(Twin sister, deceased), **__**A**__**kina(Mother, deceased), Daisuke(Father, deceased).**_

**Bio: **_**She lived with her parents, older brother, and twin sister in a small house on the 'shady' side of town. When she was about 5 years old, her father accidentally offended a co-worker, who set out for revenge. A week later, their house burned down, killing Raven, Akins, and Daisuke(Hence her dislike of fire). Kyoya and Merulia were lucky enough to escape, but not without something to always remind them of that terrible night: Their scars. At their front door, there had been hooks to hang their coats on. In the fire, these grew very, very hot. And when Kyoya walked right into two of them, well, you can guess what happened. Merulia managed to get away with them just scraping her left cheek. Kyoya and Merulia lived on their own for a couple years, earning the odd dollar by mowing someone's lawn or shoveling their driveway in winter. When Merulia was 9 years old, they each went their own way; Kyoya, to the city; Merulia, to the wilderness, so she could grow stronger as a blader.**_

**Okay, so that's Merulia. Now, on with the story! Oh yeah, and I'd really appreciate it if you'd review. **

**Disclaimer: I definitely do not own Metal Fight Beyblade. Otherwise Kyoya would be much nicer. **

**Chapter One.**

"Hey Madoka, how are Pegasus's repairs coming along?" A tall boy with red hair and a blue bandana wearing a long with scarf asked, as he descended the stairs of the B-Pit.

"Check it Madoka, I won! Look here!"A small boy with green hair wearing a yellow shirt and jeans shorts piped up as he followed the redhead down the stairs.

"Madoka?" The redhead asked, seeing Madoka was lying face-down on her desk. A snore sounded from the brunette. Then the redhead's eye was caught by a small blue top. "Awesome, it's back to the way it was before. Better even!" He exclaimed as he picked it up and rubbed it against his cheek. "Who's a good bey, Pegasus?" He murmured.

"Huh?" Madoka raised her head. "Sorry it took so long,but Pegasus is-" She broke off as Ginga's eyes went all sparkly. "Madoka!" He grabbed Madoka's hands and shook them up and down. "Thank you! You're the best Madoka ever! I am really am so grateful!" Ginga let go of Madoka and she collapsed into her chair. "Great! Let's test Pegasus out right now, okay?" Kenta's head popped up. "You wanna battle? Let's do it, I'm in!"

"Okay! Let's go, Kenta!" Ginga raced out of the B-Pit, with Kenta at his heels.

"Hey, did you say a battle?" Madoka asked, recovering from the shaking. "Wait, Ginga!" She called, chasing after them.

Outside the B-Pit, Ginga was saying, "It's been way to long since I've battled. I'm all pumped up!"

"No going easy on me, Ginga." Kenta said with a smile.

"Of course not, Kenta. I'm gonna give my all, so get ready!"

"That's just what I wanted to hear."

Just then, something caught Ginga's eye.

"What is it, Ginga?" Kenta asked.

Ginga didn't respond, just pushed Kenta onto the sidewalk, "Get down!"

"Wait up! I need to talk- ah!" Madoka gasped, as a sticky-arrow struck the wall right next to her.

"Madoka!" Ginga and Kenta cried in unison.

Madoka turned slightly so she could see the arrow and screamed, then collapsed on the ground. "What is that thing?" She exclaimed. Ginga rushed over to her. "Are you alright, Madoka? Who in the world would do this? Hmm, what's that?" He wondered as he spotted something on the arrow. "Something's attached to it.." He mumbled as he untied the note and unfolded it.

"What is it? Is something written on it?" Kenta asked.

"Ginga, you and Pegasus are mine. Meet me on the misty island off of the coast." Ginga read the letter aloud.

"It must be a challange letter!" Kenta gasped.

"it must mean you have a new rival." Madoka said.

"What are you going to do, Ginga?" Kenta inquired.

"Accept it of course!" Ginga exclaimed, holding the note in the air. He continued talking with Kenta.

Up on a rooftop across the street, Merulia lowered her bow and smiled. _Kyoya's challange letter sent and received by Ginga Hagane? Check. Mission fullfilled. _As Ginga and his friends dashed off, Merulia jumped climbed down by the fireescape and headed for the docks, where Kyoya and Benkei were waiting. As she approached, she pulled her hood up, concealing her face and hair.

"Did he accept, Shadow?" A familiar voice growled.

"Yes, Kyoya." She replied flatly.

"Good." Kyoya said.

Merulia stepped into the boat as Kyoya told Benkei to get going. As they approached the island, Kyoya insisted on standing in the fron of the ship, with one foot on the side, and nothing Merulia could say would get him not to. She could faintly hear Ginga's voice, "This guy's got some nerve, setting a challange, and then showing up late! Come out right now I say—huh?" He broke off as the outline of the boat became visible. "Sorry I'm late, Ginga." He sneered sarcastically.

"Kyoya?" Madoka and Kenta said. "It was just Kyoya? Bummer..."  
"Whatd'ya mean, bummer?" Merulia challanged standing up. In doign so, she bumped into Benkei, causing him to fall over board. She ignored him and continued, "Have you forgotten your battle with Ginga in the world championshiops?" In the world champion ships, Gan Gan Galaxy had won the overall battle, but Ginga and Kyoya's match ended in a tie. "Now that Pegasus is repaired, your first order of business should be settling that tie with Kyoya!"

"So you just got lucky, Ginga." Kyoya said. "Stop bragging that you're number one."

"What?!" Ginga gasped.

"The deal is-" Kyoya jumped out of the boat, aiming his launcher, "-that I, Kyoya, will now defeat you!"

**Oh-bey kay-be, I think I'll leave it there. We'll leave the battle until the next chapter. Please review, there are cookies for those who do...**

**(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::). See? Cookies! Now, bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Okay, so, this chapter might seem boring, since it's Kyoya and Ginga's battle. I'll try to make it short and get on with the rest, anyways, on with the story.**

**LionLover13 does not own Metal Fight Beyblade.**

"Alright!" Ginga grabbed his launcher and aimed it.

"3.

2.

1.

Let it... RIP!" Both boys yelled as they pulled the cord on their launchers and their beys were set in motion. Leone and Pegasus smashed into each other, sending up clouds of sand. "Leone, Lion Gale Force Wall!" Kyoya cried, as he ran up the beach beside his bey. Leone whipped up the sand into a full fledged tornado. "Smash Pegasus to pieces, Leone!"

The tornado grabbed Pegasus up in it's wind and tossed it at a few boulders. "Pegasus!" Ginga cried. The dust cleared to show Pegasus still spinning.

Leone spun toward it quickly. Kyoya gave a speech about how they wer ein a wild, where he had the advantage. How he was a feirce lion chasing down it;s prey and all that. At the end Leone was chasing Pegasus when Pegasus turned around and began to chase Leone. Leone of course started to go in the other direction, towards a swamp. It landed _smack, _right in the middle of it. "Pegasus! Special move, Star Bringer!" Ginga cried. Kyoya skidded a halt next to swamp. "Nuts!" He snapped, as Pegasus descended toward Leone. Suddenly Leone whipped up a tornado of mud to combat Pegasus's special move and started to push him back. The two pushed each other for a minute, and Pegasus won the push-war. Pegasus landed in the mud, with no Leone in sight.  
"Looking for Leone? It's up here!" Kyoya roared, pointing upwards. It was true, Leone was steadily spinning, a couple feet above their heads. "Leone, special move: King Lion Reverse Windstrike!"Leone turned upside down and sen t a tornado at Pegasus. Then there was an explosion, and both beys were no longer in the swamp. They were once again chasing each other over the island. They chased each other into a large clearing, and started chasing each other in circles in there. When both beys were at the last of their stamina, they each used the last of their strength in one last desperate dash at one another. It ended in an explosion that shook the whole island. When them smoke finally cleared, Kyoya and Ginga were unconscious, and both beys were spinning next to one another.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Okay, boring last chapter, I know. But hey, I did the battle AND won a 15-minute word war at the same time. For those of you that don't know, a word war is when 2+ people have a set a amount of time(5,10,15+ minutes) to see who can get the most words. Now, on with the story:**

**LionLover13 does not own Metal Fight Beyblade. **

"Kyoya!" Merulia ran to his side and immediately began checking his pulse.

"Hey, who are you?" Kenta asked, staring at the cloaked figure. Merulia looked up. "I am called The Huntress."

"The Huntress? What's your real name?" Madoka inquired.

"I don't remember it."

"YOU DON'T REMEMBER YOUR REAL NAME?!" Kenta, Madoka, and Benkei shouted. Kenta and Madoka looked at Benkei. "They came with you, didn't you know that?"

Benkei shook his head. "I'd never seen them before today. They just came up to the boat, and Kyoya asked if 'he'd accepted', and they said 'yes'. Then they got in the boat and we came here."

Just then, Kyoya stirred. "Kyoya?" Merulia asked softly.

"Umph. Who won?" Kyoya asked, sitting up slowly. Merulia looked at Leone and Pegasus, who were laying next to each other, not spinning. "A tie." She said. "Are you alright?" She asked, standing up and offering her hand. "I'm fine, Shadow!" Kyoya growled, slapping away her hand and standing up. "Shadow?" Kenta, Madoka, and Benkei were now more confused than before.

"Oh, whatever." Merulia snapped. A soft breeze blew across the island, blowing her hood back, revealing her big, crystal blue eyes, long, dark brown hair, and the scar across her left cheek. Her eyes swept over the ocean, watching the waves roll up on the beach.

Ginga slowly opened his eyes and stood up. His gaze was on his bey. "Another tie, huh?" He said, stopping to pick up Pegasus. Then he saw Merulia, her long hair blowing in the wind. "Who're you?" He asked. Merulia turned around slowly, saying. "I'm called The Huntress." Kyoya narrowed his eyes but said nothing. His thoughts were racing, however. _Don't get any ideas, Ginga. _ _Shadow's mine, Ginga. Mine, you hear? Mine, and only mine. Stay away from her._

Merulia turned back to the ocean with a sigh.

"The Huntress?" Ginga was confused.

"Ask your friends." Was Merulia's reply. "Kyoya, can we go home now?"

"Sure," answered Kyoya, his voice surprisingly gentle.

Question marks appeared over Ginga, Madoka, Kenta, and Benkei's heads. Kyoya had used that tone of voice around them before. Kyoya looked at them. "What?" He growled in an irritated voice.

"N-n-nothing, Kyoya." Benkei stammered. "I-I-I'll get the boat."

*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*

Later on, cries of, "Go Dark Bull!" "Roar, Leone!" "Go now, Pegasus!" "Go, Saggiatrio!" could be heard echoing through the WBBA's stadiums. Director Ryo Hagane, Hikaru, and Madoka could be seen watching Benkei, Kenta, Ginga, and Kyoya battle. They were talking about how Leone and Pegasus had changed form when a loud roar of wind was heard. Leone's tornado blew Benkei right off the stadium platform, and knocked out Bull. Kyoya caught Leone and turned around. "Hey! How much longer do you plan on subjecting me to these test battles? Getting dragged in here by you people, is messing with my mojo!"

"Hey, we're doing the best we can." Ryo replied. "You and Ginga may just have been battling the other day, but you turned Misty Island into a mess. Don't you think you two have a responsibility in the investigation into what caused the damage?"

"Kyoya," Hikaru spoke up, "before Leone transformed, did you notice anything unusual happening?"

"Even anything that seemed like nothing at the time?" Madoka added.

Merulia, who was watching the battles from the seats spectators would usually sit in, called, "I was with him most of the time, and I didn't notice anything."

Ryo and Hikaru hadn't noticed her before. "And who might you be?" Ryo asked.

Merulia rolled her sky-blue eyes."I'm the Huntress. And before you ask my real name, I don't remember it."

"Now that you mention it," Benkei said, crossing his arms.

"You remember something?" Madoka asked.

"Well, kinda, I'm not really sure if it's important," Benkei stammered, "But, I think it was the night before last. Yes, I'm quite sure. We were in Wolf Canyon, so Kyoya could train. For his battle with Ginga."

/::FLASHBACK::\\

"_Go Leone!" Kyoya yelled._

"_Stop him now, Dark Bull!" The two beys clashed, and Leone threw Bull back. Bull stopped spinning. "That was a pretty nice move, Kyoya pal! Now even Ginga doesn't stand a chance!"_

_Kyoya said nothing, merely caught Leone. Then a light spiraled down from the sky. A moment later, it was gone._

/::END FLASHBACK::\\

"It was over in an instant. And it was so strange." Benkei finished.

"I don't remember that!" Merulia interjected.

"You fell asleep, Shadow." Kyoya said.

"Oh." Merulia said.

Ryo, Hikaru, and Madoka were talking to each other in low voices.  
"If you're not going to let me battle Ginga," Kyoya interrupted them, "Then I have no reason to stay here any longer." He jumped off the stadium platform and walked out of the building.  
"Hey, wait for me!" Merulia called, scrambling after him.  
"Well, hurry up." Kyoya's voice echoed of the walls of the hallway. "We have training to do."

"Stupid training." Merulia muttered as she dashed after him, "that's all we do. Train, train, and train. I'M TIRED OF TRAINING!"

"Deal with it." Kyoya replied. "If you're going to whine, go back home. I don't even know why I let you tag along in the first place!"

"It was because I bugged you for two weeks to let me come along." Merulia mumbled.

As they walked along, Kyoya stopped and stared at Leone. "Leone has been reborn as the strongest bey ever! Yes. Leone has obtained new fangs, to become _Fang _Leone. Once I polish these fangs, Ginga won;t even be a challenge." Just then, the sound of beys clashing could be heard. Merulia looked up to see a kid with brown hair and glasses, wearing some kind of suit, battling some weird guy wearing loose, yellow and white clothes, with a metal chain around his neck. The weird one cried, "Lynx!" as his bey rushed at the first guy's bey. The explosion knocked the kid off his feet. His slowly opened his eyes and saw Kyoya watching him. "I think I know who you are." He said. "Your name is Kyoya, isn't it? Please, help me." Kyoya stared at him for a moment, then looked at the weird guy.

"Huh?" The weird guy said, jumping backwards. "Hey pal, you wanna fight me?"

"This has nothing to do with me." Kyoya answer surprised everyone.

"You're a blader, are you not? So you should take care of this battle yourself." He started to walk away.  
"Oh, can't you be nice? Just for once?" Merulia asked, following him. Not getting a response, she sighed and turned around. "Well, even if he won't help you, I will!" She cried. "Let it.. RIP!" As her bey was sent flying at Lnyx, she heard someone else release their bey. "Pegasus!" She recognized Ginga's voice. Her face fell. "Oh, great." She muttered. Her bey had knocked Lynx of it's path, and she called it back to her hand and dashed after Kyoya just as Ginga and Co. ran up.

**Okay, so tell me! Was it good? Was it bad? How did you like it? Please review!**


End file.
